


Not Good Enough

by klutzy_girl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for "Skin Deep". Rumpelstiltskin wanted to keep his power, yes, but he scared her away for more reasons than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Once Upon A Time and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Rumpelstiltskin pushed Belle away because he had to. One of the main reasons he did so was because he wanted to keep his power, but there were other reasons too. He was a monster – And monsters weren’t good enough for princesses. He would never be good enough for Belle – She was beautiful and he was not. Rumpelstiltskin didn’t deserve her – He never had and never would.

When he learned from Queen Regina that she had died – killed herself even – he had been devastated, something he hadn’t experienced since the loss of Bae. Why had she done that? He would gladly (but reluctantly, to save face) welcomed her back once her father turned her away. He’d make sure that bastard would pay next time he saw him. 

It wasn’t until after he had learned of her death did he understand his feelings – He was in love with Belle. But he’d never let anyone close again – The mistake had cost him too much. 

Rumpelstiltskin went further off the deep end after Belle’s death – It’s what led to him making the deal with Cinderella for her firstborn child. He wasn’t sure what he’d do with the baby, but he’d make sure that someone would feel what he had gone through after Bae. 

He didn’t want true love – And now it was gone forever with no possible way of getting it back. But he was fine with that. He would just fuck with everyone else in this world some more because it was fun.

Eventually, Rumpelstiltskin convinced himself that he had never felt anything for Belle and it was all in his head – She had done it for him when collaborating with the queen.

As Mister Gold – And with his sanity intact, but anger still there, he realized differently. He made her father pay when he broke into his house and stole the chipped cup at Regina’s request. It was the first time he had thought of Belle in several months, and now he couldn’t get her out of his head. He wished she could see him for the man he was today – Maybe she’d love him even more. But Gold pushed those thoughts out of his head because it wasn’t going to happen because she wasn’t there. While everyone else got their happy endings once the curse would hopefully be broken, he never would.

Unbeknownst to him, Belle was still out there, locked away and waiting to be rescued.

That day would come eventually.


End file.
